Pokemon Virtual
by Dyeh
Summary: Nintendo's Pokemon sales aren't going well on anything. Luckily, they come up with the idea for a Virtual game. However, on creating this game, its stolen users from The World. What will the CC Corp do? .Hack cross over. Full Summary inside. R
1. Log In

Full Summary  
The people at Nintendo are desperate to bring Pokemon back into fashion. With games like Yu-Gi-Oh, Battle B-Daman, and Beyblade over riding the once extremely popular show and games, Nintendo's losing money. A lot of money. Then, suddenly, it hits them! A Virtual Reality game. If the CC Corporation could make one "The World", why can't they make a virtual game? Well, Nintendo succeeded. Enter "Pokemon Virtual", the biggest thing to hit the waking world

"Pokemon Virtual" is extremely popular from day one, making over 1,000,000 sales in its first month. Nintendo's succeeded in their goal – Pokemon is still the biggest thing. However, the people at the CC Corporation aren't happy. Their Virtual Game, "The World", is losing players, and they're losing money. Enraged, the CC Corporation comes up with it's own plan – it's own plan to give "Pokemon Virtual" its own Twilight.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or .Hack **

This is the first chapter of a new story that I'm dabbling in. It was one heck of a challenge to write it, but I liked the summary, so I decided to give it a go. Please excuse if the first chapter is written kind of badly, this one happens to be the most challenging.

Also, I'm open for character submissions, just for supporting characters though. If you wants to give me a character please include:  
The characters name  
Theage  
The Personality  
ThePokemon  
What the character looks like  
and anything else you can think of.

Other than that, Read and Review people! I promise it'll get better nn

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One – Log In**

"Urgh! We're losing sales on everything Pokemon!" One man said, almost ripping his hair out at the sight of the falling sales, "What did we do wrong? What?"

"I warned you that the games were too repetitive." Another said, adjusting his glasses. "People screamed for different storylines, but we didn't deliver."

"Never mind about that now!" Another muttered, just loud enough to be heard while he too looked over the vital pieces of paper that were the companies monthly sales.

"We need to get Pokemon back into fashion somehow."

"And how do you purpose we do that?"

The group pondered, ignoring the tapping sound that one was making with his pen. "I think what we need is another game."

"Oh, for god sakes, we've tried those already!" A man down the far end shot, glaring at the younger man who had suggested the idea.

"I don't mean a quest game. A Virtual Reality game where users have the opportunity to train Pokemon themselves. Pokemon with real personalities. And they can experience the Pokemon world for themselves. Just like the people in the show."

The group fell silent for a moment, pondering the idea. "That… is a half decent idea. I don't know why we didn't think of it sooner."

"You're right. Lets investigate it."

As luck would have it, it took five years to produce the game. All involved were underpaid, and the company, Nintendo, were understaffed. Still, after working non-stop for five years, it was finally complete, and Nintendo employed several people to play the part of Moderators and Admin, and people to care for all different departments. Pokemon Virtual was ready to go.

* * *

Shane looked at the box that he'd just thumped on his desk, grinning from ear to ear. Carefully, he slid the masking tape that held the flaps of the top of the box together, and pushed them to the side, doing the same with the two underneath, and then he delved into the foam. Considering the size of the box, Shane had considered finding something much larger. The head set was small, yet adjustable, to fit almost every average head size. He ear pieces were padded, and a microphone was curled up around the virtual reality helm. Shane turned the object over in his hands. It would fit easily over his own head, and the people at Nintendo had made sure that it wouldn't fall off, having put a bar to go over the head as well as around the back. Next he pulled out his controller, that would help control his characters movements. It was identical to the Nintendo 64 style, with a joystick in the middle, a control pad on the far left, a blue and red A and B button, as well as four yellow buttons arranged in the same way as the control pad above the A and B buttons. Of course, there was also a Right and Left buttons on the end of the controller, as well as a Z button underneath. 

"Wowser." Shane muttered, now turning the controller over in his hands. "There are a lot of buttons. Surely, they can't all be for the game…" Pondering, he delved back into the foam, feeling around the bottom until his hands fell upon a small paper booklet. "Found ya!"

Grabbing it by the edge of one of the pages, Shane pulled it clear of the foam, and sat on his computer chair, flipping through the pages. Most of it was just a FAQ guide for newbies – and what the controls were for. Sighing, he lay back onto his bed, flicking through the pages, he started on the FAQ section.

------

_How do I register?_

Every new member is required to visit our online address: there, fill out the registration, put in your preferences, and finally enter the six numbers that came on the side of the packaging of your product. These numbers are your trainer number. (Please Note: You can not play without the brought head set and controller.)

_Why do I need a Trainer Number?_

This serves as your ID, and is automatically added to our library of users. It is also sent with any contact you make to another player. Only Pokemon Virtual Staff have access to this information.

_How do I make my character?_

Once you've registered, and you follow the instructions – that came with the packaging – to work the headset and controller, the first thing you will see will be the Character Selection area. Here you will be shown a plain character, no clothes, no hair, and it is up to you to think about what type of character you want. Imagine what his/her clothes, hair and eyes look like, and you have your character.

_What regions can I start in?_

There are currently three regions that trainers can participate in. Kanto, Johto and Hoenn. Depending on which region you choose to start your adventure in, you will get a different Pokemon.

_What starter Pokemon can I choose?_

Your starter Pokemon is chosen at random. In each region you can receive:

**Kanto: **Bulbasaur

Charmander

Squirtle

Krabby

Cubone

Absol

Trapinch

Mawile

Sentret

**Johto:** Chikarita

Cyndaquil

Totodile

Eevee

Mantine

Spinda

Sandshrew

Jigglypuff

Zigzagoon

**Hoenn: **Treeko

Mudkip

Torchic

Vulpix

Plusle

Geodude

Pikachu

Aron

Electrike

_What wild Pokemon can be caught?_

New Pokemon are being added to the wild list all the time. To check what Pokemon can be caught in which area, check your Pokedex when you sign in.

_What items do new Trainers get?_

All trainers receive a Pokenav, which in it holds: A Radio, Email System, Updates, Pokedex, Trainer Index, Pokemon Stats, Your Preferences and a Map

_I've been hacked! What do I do/ I'm feel a need to hack._

Hacking on Pokemon Virtual is not tolerated, whether it be to change the look of the character, reproduce items, or to steal accounts. If you have been hacked, report it.

_Who are the moderators/admin? How can I tell who they are?_

You can't. For a more effective solution to problem players, Moderators and Admin are disguised to look just like ordinary players. Also, Mods won't just full on tell you who they are – and they're harsh. Very harsh. They see a hacked player, and you're IP Banned.

_How can **I** become a Moderator or an Admin?_

You have to be employed by the Nintendo Staff in charge of the Pokemon Virtual project. All applicants must be over 18 years of age. Please visit our website for more details.

_Explain the battling system._

The battling system is pretty simple. If you see a trainer, you can request a battle via email, or by talking to them. However, you do not have to battle. On your Pokenav, if you don't want to battle, just select the "Not battle eligible" box.

The money you get awarded for battling comes from the trainer that you've battled. Each trainer starts out with $5000pv, and this is added to or subtracted by, whenever somebody defeats or loses to another trainer. For every wild Pokemon that is defeated the user gains $50pv, and for every trainer Pokemon defeated the user gets $100pv, and for every Gym Leader Pokemon that's defeated, the user gets $1000pv.

Pokemon Centres are posted in random places along the way, so you as a trainer are never far from the nice Nurse Joy's help.

_How do I report a bug that I find in the game?_

Provided it's not a Caterpie or an angry Beedrill, you report all bugs to: inquirey will be checked out, and if it really is a problem, it will be fixed immediately.

------

Shane finished the booklet after reading the controls section. Not surprisingly, the controller worked just like his old Nintendo 64 console, and he really didn't have to think about it. Grinning, he thought he'd better handle the first task. Registration.

Rolling himself down to where his Computer was located on his desk, he switched it on, waiting impatiently for the Windows XP Home Edition desktop to load. When it finally did, he had to wait impatiently, yet again, for the internet to dial. When it did, Shane breathed a sign of relief, and typed in the URL: site was confusing. There was things here, things there, little Pokemon pictures here, and more things there. However, finally, he found the small blue link that said; "Site Registration", and he hastily clicked it. Of course, then he had to fill out the registration.

Trainer Number (Code on box): 867899

Desired Username: Shane

Password:

Shane had to ponder this. What would he use for a password? He knew that on Online Worlds hacking was very prominent – even though he'd never tried one himself, but his friends at school were avid players of "The World". Finally, he came up with the password; "Shine101".

Retype Password:

Gender: Male

Country: Australia

Language: English

Email: retype this series of numbers and letters.

577TYY8 577TYY8

**Submit**

After hitting the submit button, Shane had to wait for the page to load. Sighing, and forcing himself not to slap the computer screen, he muttered; "Stupid Dial Up Connection…"

When the page did load, the message said:

_Thank you for registering with Pokemon Virtual. A registration code has been sent to your email, please copy and paste the code link given to you into the URL bar of Internet Explorer. We hope you enjoy Pokemon Virtual._

_The Nintendo Staff_

It took another five minutes for Shane to actually receive the email and copy and paste the URL code, but finally, he was ready to slip on the virtual helmet and plug in the controller.

Slipping the helmet over his eyes, he adjusted the microphone, and flipped the on button.

-------

"Welcome to Pokemon Virtual version Kanto."

A voice said through the speakers. It was a deep yet inviting voice that was designed to introduce players to the game.

"Before you can enjoy the facilities that Pokemon Virtual offers, you must first design what you will look like."

There was a loud ping sound, before a naked figure appeared on the screen.

"Please close your eyes and imagine what you would like to look like."

Shane shut his eyes tight, scrunching them up and concentrating on the image that he'd drawn at school that day when he should have been concentrating on completing his homework before class finished. There was another ping, and Shane opened his eyes.

The once naked figure was now dressed. It wore a white shirt, with a short sleeved red jacket over the top, and long red trousers that reached the ankles, new blue, red and yellow joggers, and a red cap with a stripe down the front was worn backwards. His eyes were navy blue, and two bangs of black hair stuck out from under the cap. He also wore a black and red backpack. Shane grinned. It was perfect.

"Do you accept this image? Please reply with yes to continue, and no to choose again."

"Yes." Shane said, noticing that the screen went black again.

"Before you start your adventure, please make sure you abide by all the rules. If you wish to check the rules at any time, they are available on your Pokenav. Play safely and have fun."

The voice fell silent, and the darkness turned to blinding lights of green, blue and purple. Shane felt his stomach lurch, and he quickly squinted his eyes shut. He presumed that he'd get used to signing in, but he didn't want to throw up all over his new helmet.

Finally, the spinning seemed to stop, and the ground felt rather soft, like he was lying out in a paddock of soft lush grass. Not that they had that in Australia, most grass there was dead or dying. Everything smelt different too. It was almost like he wasn't in his room anymore.

A slippery slimy surface licked his cheek, and Shane opened his eyes, surveying the small grey coloured puppy with a large black scythe coming from the front of its head directed backwards. It had large blue eyes, that peered down at its new trainer with interest. Of course, it then occurred to Shane that he was holding a Pokeball in his left hand.

Shane rolled up. His eyes gazing around him. Most of the ground was grass, but there were trees in odd areas, as well as a wide dirt path. "I thought that this was place was supposed to start in Pallet Town." Shane muttered, looking down at his Pokemon, an Absol, with a rather confused expression. Absol tilted its head and indicated towards a sign that Shane had passed over that said: "PALLET TOWN! NEW TRAINERS WELCOME!"

Shane sweat dropped, and paused, looking at the Absol.

"Wow. You must be a smart little dog."

"Ab."

"Are you a smart little dog?"

"Sol!" It said, this meant an obvious 'Of course I am!'.

Shane grinned. "Okay then. From now on, you are Shin."

"Sol?"

"Got that, Shin?"

"Ab, Sol."

"Good! Return, Shin!"

He held up the ball, just like they did in the old cartoon, and Shin disappeared in a white light. Grinning, he placed Shin's ball on his Pokemon Belt, and dashed towards the town. Towards his own adventure.

* * *

"Balmung!" The CC Corporation boomed, catching the silver haired legend by surprise. Regaining his composure, he glanced into space. 

"Yes?"

"Have you heard of a new game called 'Pokemon Virtual'?"

"It's a new thing from the Nintendo people, isn't it?" Balmung asked, scratching the back of his head absentmindedly, then plucked a few odd feathers from his wings. "What's that got to do with me?"

"It's got something to do with all of us." The CC Corp said roughly, obviously not happy with Balmung's ignorance. If he wasn't as loved by the users as much as he was, Balmung would have been fired a long time ago. As it would happen, he actually did do a good job of managing the users. If only his attitude would change…

"You see, lately, we've been losing a lot of our users to this game."

"I noticed that there weren't as many people online as usual." Balmung said, now rubbing his chin. He found it hard to keep still while talking to his superiors, there was just something really creepy about them.

"Yes, and we're losing money as well."

"It's all about the profits, isn't it?" Balmung sighed. "Maybe it's good that we have some competition. It'll give us something to work for, for the newest update."

"It's not good!" The CC Corp shouted, causing Balmung of the Azure Sky to flinch, "Less users means less profits! Those Nintendo bastards are stealing all that we've worked hard for!"

"What do you purpose we do about it then?" Balmung asked, his hand now scratching his upper arm.

"We shut them down."

"How?"

"Twilight."

"No… you… you're not going to create another… another Aura specifically for Pokemon Virtual are you?" The idea made Balmung feel sick. Twilights weren't good things.

_You guys really are power money hungry bastards._ He thought savagely, _putting peoples lives at risk for the sake of The World's ratings._

Balmung had seen two Twilights in his days of playing and moderatering in The World. And when a Twilight happened, unfortunate users were put into comas… and then their mind was stuck in the game.

"Exactly." The CC Corp said, and Balmung was sure that if he could see them they'd probably be grinning from ear to ear.

"T-There'd be no way to get it in there without them noticing!" Balmung spluttered. The plan had too many faults…

"We create a holo character."

"A holo… what?"

"An AI. We can use our programmers to inject a virus into one headset, and create the character that will slowly destroy them. It'll only cost $79.99."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"I want you to investigate this new game, Balmung of the Azure Sky. I want you to keep an eye on our new AI friend."

Balmung was horrified. How could he have anything to do with this horrible plan? Going undercover was one thing… but destroying an entire network and putting users in danger… then again, this job fed Balmung and his family. His wife didn't work, so she was riding on him to 'bring home the bread'.

"We'll send you the equipment in the mail tomorrow. Good luck, Balmung of the Azure Sky."

* * *

That. SUCKED. Please excuse the bad quality of the first chapter. That was /really/ hard to write oO; 


	2. Virus Implant

Last Time in Pokemon Virtual...  
Player Shane logs in for the first time, to find himself in a Virtual Pokemon World, starting off with an Absol whom he nicknames "Shin". Meanwhile, the CC Corporation have decided to use Balmung of the Azure Sky toplant their virus, and to observe its happenings. Has Balmung really turned evil?

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or .Hack**

Hey-lo! Quick update, huh? Well, I have nothing better to do... so yeah. That and I write quickly. Go me! Anywho, please enjoy this chapter. Just a note before you start though; Balmung and Azurian is the same person. Just so you don't get confused.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Virus Implant**

"… I name you, Maybe." Balmung said, his eyes looking surprisingly harsh towards the 12 year old looking girl. The CC Corporation was sick. Maybe tilted her head towards Balmung, who looked remarkably different from how he did in "The World". In this world, his hair was brown, and spiked up from the back to the front, and he had brown, almost black eyes. He wore a brown shirt, a black vest over the top, and brown slacks. "I'm Azurian."

"Azurian." Maybe repeated. Her voice was quiet, and almost like a whisper. Maybe's sky blue eyes looked up at Balmung – now Azurian – questionably. Everything was so new to her.

Azurian sighed. Why, why did he make her almost identical to Aura? Other than her hair and eye colour – which were sky blue – she was almost identical in stature… in everything! She even wore a single, light blue dress. God, the Nintendo Staff would pick it up almost immediately. Of course, Azurian knew that when Maybe started to cause Twilights, she wouldn't have a clue as to what she was doing. She was going to be pursued by… well, more people than she could imagine…

Maybe tucked on the base of his vest, and his eyes softened. She was a virus, yes, but she… Azurian stopped thinking. Watching Maybe, as she was now bent down, looking at the juvenile Mawile that the game had given her. _No,_ he thought with much to his surprise – relief. _She won't be suspected. The Nintendo Staff is too stupid to think about it._

Sighing, he watched as, lead by Mawile, Maybe headed out into the world of Pokemon Virtual version Kanto. He'd keep an eye on her of course, but only from a very safe distance.

* * *

"Okay, Absol, tackle that Sentret!" 

"Sol!"

Absol propelled itself forward, before ramming almost head first into the fire dragon, pinning it down to the ground.

"SENTRET!" The opposing newbie trainer screamed, trying to think of a way to get out of the situation.

"Bite it, Shin!" Shane screamed, his hand turning into a fist. God, Pokemon battles were really fun! This was his second battle, and considering he'd lost the first one but gained valuable experience, he was keen to win his second.

Shane was currently logged into Pallet Town's famous "Newbie Battle Arena", a place for newbies to test out their new Pokemon in a one-on-one match with another newbie trainer who wanted to do the exact same thing. The small outside building betrayed how big the centre was inside, and Shane had considered that the great thing about computer programming, squishing such a huge place in such a small building. The battle fields were separated by elements, and there were four different battlefields in the one room, and Shane had no idea how many rooms there actually was.

This was Shane's third day in Pokemon Virtual, and he was getting used to it. He'd already become quite attached to Shin, and he figured after he had battled a few times, he'd leave Pallet with his new supplies, and attempt to get some badges himself.

"SENNN!" The Sentret shouted, using its head to break the bite. Shin whined, somersaulting backwards, and flinching on the impact that had almost dislocated his jaw.

"Shin! Are you okay?"

Shin was glaring now. It's eyes focused solely on the Sentret that was looking all 'high and mighty'. Shane sighed – a new strategy was needed. Bite, Tackle… any Pokemon could do those attacks. Untrained bites and tackles would just be weaker, that's what Shane supposed.

_I wonder how sharp Shin's scythe is…_ Shane thought offhandedly, before coming up with – what he thought was – a brilliant idea. "Shin! Run towards Sentret's right side, but don't hit it!"

Shin, who had no idea what was going on, replied with a "Sol!" but did the manoeuvre anyway. It worked. Instead of Shin's body ramming into Sentret, a majority of Shin's scythe rammed it instead, sending the Sentret flying backwards into the back wall. The Pokemon slid down the wall, stars in its eyes, obviously fainted.

"Yes! Go Shin! We did it!"

"Sol!" Shin stated, obviously pleased with himself. He paraded back to Shane, who knelt down to get a better look at him. Yes, Shin was hurt, his jaw was slightly askew, but he was sure that something like that could be fixed. After all, Nurse Joy was just down the hall.

So, giving Shin a final pat, he returned it to its Pokeball, collected his prize winning from the opposing trainer, and headed towards the inbuilt Pokemon Centre.

"Hello I am Nurse Joy. If you are here, it is because you have either won or lost a Pokemon battle. If you won, congratulations, if you lost, better luck next time. How may I be of assistance?"

Shane sweat dropped. They could have done a better job on Nurse Joy's personality and speech… God, she didn't even seem realistic.

"Uh, thanks. Would you heal my Absol for me?"

"Of course. Better luck next time – I'm sure you'll win."

"What're you talking about! I won my match!"

-------

"Stupid Nurse Joy…" Shane muttered, glaring at the dirt road that he was walking on. He was about twenty minutes out of Pallet, stocked up with Pokeballs, Potions, Pokemon Food, and just about everything he needed. Shin was comfortably in his Pokeball, hanging from Shane's belt. "Stupid Nurse Joy, saying that I lost."

Shane had been brooding over the rudeness of Nurse Joy for the entire time he'd actually begun his journey. Still, it was good that Shin had levelled up a bit in the Newbie Centre, even if only a little bit. He was also surprised at how quickly Nurse Joy had healed Shin. It had taken probably only five minutes.

Shane sighed. According to the map, the next town was Viridian City, and that had a high level Gym. No chance of winning there for beginner trainers, well, that's what the Pokenav said anyway. Of course, before he got any badges, he'd probably have to catch more Pokemon. Sighing again, Shane continued to trudge down the road.

As luck would happen, Maybe was chasing her Mawile in the direction of Pallet Town happily. Both were concentrating on other things, and both collided.

"Ow… Man… my chin…" Shane muttered, rubbing his chin, where it had collided with the top of Maybe's. Both newbie trainers were directly in front of each other, rubbing where it hurt.

"Uh… Sorry about that." Shane said, smiling, as wide as he could with his sore mouth. "I wasn't concentrating."

Maybe didn't reply. She simply store at Shane with wide eyes. Her Mawile had plonked itself down beside her, and was also staring at him. Shane sweat dropped.

"Um… do you speak English? I said I was sorry. So-rr-ie."

"Sorry." Maybe repeated, as if adding the word to some sort of database. "Sorry."

"Uh… yeah, that's okay. Um, I'm Shane."

"Shane." Maybe repeated again.

"And you are…?"

'… I name you, Maybe.'

"Maybe."

"Nice to meet you, Maybe."

"Nice… to meet you."

* * *

"Hey-lo Kai! Bestest buddy in the whole entire universe and beyond!" The man said, flinging himself at the purple haired other, who was currently sitting on a bench in Pallet Town. Surprisingly, Kai didn't try and reflect the hug. 

"What in the hell do you want."

"You're being rude again." The man sighed, letting go of his friend, "It's never 'Hello Uen, how are you?' No, it's always something like 'What the hell do you want'. God, your so mean."

"What the hell do you want, Uen?"

Uen sighed in defeat. Brushing his dark blue hair away from his eyes. The pair couldn't be more different. Uen had dark blue hair that fell just above his eyes, as well as a lighter shade of blue for eye colour. His clothes were typical, a white shirt with brown slacks, but a holder sat on the other side of his Pokemon belt. Bug eradication tools.

Kai, on the other hand, had dark purple hair that was strung back in a black band. His eyes were yellow, and were always half closed, giving him a bored expression. His clothes was a single black jacket, no shirt, and black slacks with huge rings of silver metal attached at various places.

"We've got orders!" Uen said happily, sitting beside the other man, crossing his legs on the bench.

Kai and Uen were old team mates. They handled the rather hard eradication of bugs. Uen destroyed. He was team leader of the Bug Eradication unit. Kai rebuilt. He was the team leader of the Programmers. Both were considered admin in the game.

"What kind of orders?" Kai asked offhandedly, not even bothering to look at the hyperactive man beside him. Uen handed him a piece of paper. It read:

To Admin Member Kai Psyche, and Admin Member Uen Tsumono.

_It appears that somebody somewhere has mixed a holo character with our users. We currently don't know anything about the character, other than he or she contains a virus, capable of destroying our system. We currently only have one hint as to how to find them – the band of tear drop markings that are present on all holos. Find and eradicate the problem._

The note wasn't sighed. Kai sighed, scrunching it up in his hands. It didn't need to be signed. Nobody but the Nintendo Staff Board ordered Kai Psyche and Uen Tsumono around.

Uen grinned, blinking in Kai's direction. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think we have some work to do." Kai said, "And I was enjoying my time off too."

"Aw, don't be like that, Kai. It's funner when we're on these kind of missions!"

Kai side glanced towards Uen. He always attempted to light up the situation, always. Even if he was frightening to the users.

Bug Eradicators were legend. They weren't known for the Pokemon Training skills, but rather for their blade knowledge and use. Their online base was right in the middle Viridian Forest, that was equally famous for its bug Pokemon. Still, normal users stayed clear of the base, lest they get involved with some angry Beedrill.

"But this bug isn't like the monsters we've fought before." Kai said, looking up at the virtual sky, "It's got a human shape."

"It's still a bug." Uen pointed out. "The virus has to go to keep the users safe."

"… You already know what the virus is going to bring too, don't you?"

"I have some idea yes."

"Damn CC Corporation…"

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter nn; For future reference, yes, the characters that you submit will be added, but in the early stages of the story (meaning probably chapters one, two and three) I'm focusing on setting up the basic storyline. 

Don't forget to Read and Review... and send those characters in too!


	3. Enter Danny

Last Time on Pokemon Virtual...  
Balmung suceeds in creatingthe Aura like virus that will succeed in destroying Pokemon Virtual if left alone.Shane suceeds inbefriending the mysterious player, Maybe. Also, Kai Psyche and Uen Tsumono have come onto the Pokemon Virtual scene, and it seems that they know more than they let on aboutthe Virusand the CC Corporation.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or .Hack**

Heh... this story is moving rather fast. Sorry for all of you who don't like fast moving stories - I promise I'll add in filler chapters that include everybodies characters. Remember, while fending off Kai and Uen, Shane still plans to collect the Virtual Kanto badges. Heh. Good luck, Shane!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Enter Danny!**

"You have been caught hacking Pokemon Virtual." Kai stated, looking down at the girl character with a bag full of Rare Candy's. Trainers could only buy one Rare Candy a day, and it was obvious to Kai – who had checked up the data of them on his Pokenav – that the Rare Candy's had been duplicated. "Your account will be frozen, your Pokemon deleted, and your IP banned."

The Raichu that stood beside the girl look just about as horrified as she was.

"We hope you have enjoyed your game. Please inform your parents that you just wasted your money. When we freeze you, your head set will no longer work."

"B-but, ca-can't I just have a warning?" The girl asked, looking up at Kai. He was a very frightening figure, and as of yet, his friend in the background hadn't moved.

"Hackers don't deserve warnings." Kai said simply, "Uen."

"Roger!" Uen said, grinning, he withdrew what resembled a kunai from the holster on his belt. "We hope you've enjoyed your time here, cheater."

The girls eyes focused on the bladed object. "W-Wait!"

"Good bye!" Uen said, flinging the kunai at the girl, hitting her square between the eyes. Her character turned brilliant shades of different colours, before slumping on the ground.

"Phew." Uen said, a few moments later, now kneeling in front of the slate grey body of the girl. He prodded her lightly. He liked prodding dead things – their data swivelled around, and began almost a non-existent substance. Of course, until she was deleted from the database, her body would remain lying there.

"Hurry up and clean it up." Kai stated, looking at Uen, taking no regard for the body. There were plenty of on lookers, most of which looked scornfully at them. Kai didn't really care. Hackers didn't deserve pity.

"Yeah, yeah." Uen said, "God, you're so bossy."

He gripped the handle of the kunai that was still stuck in the characters head, and tugged it out. The characters data began to disintegrate, and within thirty seconds there was nothing left of it, other than a few particles that hand hung onto the kunai. Uen blew these off, and slipped it back into its case.  
"Now then… I wonder," Uen muttered,

"Where our lovely virus is." Kai finished his sentence. Both eyes turned to the virtual sky.

* * *

"… Well, Maybe, how about we keep going? I think we're almost at Viridian!" Shane said, grinning down at Maybe (who was a head shorter than him). The pair had decided to travel together. Or rather, Maybe had followed him after he'd apologised and turned to leave. Still, he didn't mind. Maybe was quiet and somewhat creepy, but it was nice to have company.

Maybe blinked. She'd been sitting under a tree for a few minutes, not that she was tired. Shane thought he was being considerate to her legs in saying the stop for a while – it appeared he'd forgotten that the world was virtual, and that seeing as one isn't moving in the real world, they can never get tired.

"What're you looking at, Maybe?" Shane asked, blinking. Maybe, it seemed, had noticed something across the road, behind a tree. Come to think of it, Shane had noticed rustling earlier, but hadn't been bothered to check out what it was. "Is it a Pokemon?"

Curious, he crossed the road, and walked over to the shrubbery, poking his head around the tree. "Uh… hello there."

"H-Hi."

He'd subsequently found a girl. He didn't know how long she'd been watching for, but it was obvious that she didn't want to be found. The girls hair was light brown, reaching two inches below her shoulders and hazel eyes. She wore a short grey top, a sleeveless purple jacket over the top, baggy black cargos and equally purple sneakers. Shane also noticed a blue tote bag on her left side.

"Where you watching us?"

"N-no." And obvious lie. "Well, uh, maybe, you uh, seemed new, and uh, I thought you might need some help, uh, or something."

"You mean you're an old timer here?"

"Uh-uh, yes."

"Wow! I'm Shane, nice to meet you!"

Before the girl could do anything, Shane had gripped her hand in a sudden shake. Taken quite by surprise, her first instinct was to pull her hand back, but Shane's grip was too strong.

"Uh… I'm, I'm Danny."

"Isn't that a boys name?"

"N-No. It's short for Danielle.

"Oh, okay, I see. Anywho, it's nice to meet you Danny!"

"P-Pleasure."

--------

After being invited to travel with Shane and Maybe for as long as she pleased – rather for Shane's benefit, he had no freaking idea where he was going, and he couldn't read his Pokenav map very well – Danny seemed to fit in well with the group. Maybe and Shane discovered that, although she was shy, Danny was a lot of a tom boy. She was also two years older than them.

"So, where did you start?"

"Kanto version just like you."

Danny was relieved to find that Shane and Maybe were, well, different to everybody else, and without realising it, her shyness passed after a while of talking to them. Or rather, talking to Shane. Maybe just listened.

"How long ago?"

"Two years now."

"So you started when you were my age?"

"Yes. Wait, that means you're twelve?"

"Yeah."

"I see."

"What kind of Pokemon do you have, Danny?"

"WAH! MY POKEMON!" Danny screamed, just remembering something important, and dashing off down the road. Shane blinked, grabbed Maybe's arm, and pulled her along into a run, after Danny.

"WHERE THE HELL IS NURSE JOY!"

Now she was panicking. It was an obvious change in personality.

"Hey, Danny, wait up!"

-------

"Thank goodness." Danny said, rubbing the bump on her head that had happened when she'd collided with the Pokemon Centre door. "I'm so relieved."

The trio was now sitting at a one of the many tables provided at the centre.

"What is this?"

The group blinked. Maybe was pointing at the small brown dog Pokemon that belonged to Danny. This was the thing that Danny was so frantic about. Apparently, Danny had been confronted by an older trainer and lost miserably to his Beedrill, her Eevee getting poisoned in the process. Afraid to worsen her Pokemon, she'd returned it to its Pokeball – that was down in the depths of her tote bag, she normally never had Eevee in a Pokeball – and, unfortunately, had come across Shane and Maybe. Unsure of what to expect, she'd jumped into the shrubbery, and attempted to make her way around them, getting spotted by Maybe in the process.

"That's an Eevee." Shane helped, and Maybe looked at him, then back at the Pokemon.

"Eeeee." It yapped.

"So, Danny, what other Pokemon do you have?" Shane asked, slurping down his virtual Milkshake, surprised to note that it tasted almost three times better than the ones in reality did.

"I have a Charmander – I started with him, I was pretty lucky to score myself a shiney one, you know? I have Eevee of course, she didn't like her Pokeball. I also have a Gyarados, Pikachu, Bayleef and Dustox. They're all great battlers."

"Cool! I haven't caught anymore Pokemon other than Absol yet."

"Really? How long have you been playing?"

"Three days. Maybe doesn't know when she started." He added, looking at Maybe, "Maybe only has a Mawile."

"Ah, I see."

"Hey, would you like to travel around with us? We could use a helping hand."

"Go… with you?"

"_No way! Get lost!"_

"_No way I'd travel with you."_

"_No way in hell!"_

"_Get lost!"_

"_We don't need you!"_

"Yes… you're very… different."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing. Sure! I'd love to travel with you."

"Great! Here that Maybe?"

Maybe wasn't listening.

* * *

"Man, I'm tired." Azurian said, yawning. He'd been up for three days straight, training his Cubone, who as a result had levelled up considerably. Training all day and all night always did the trick, and considering virtual Pokemon never got tired, they'd made great progress.

"Bone." The Cubone stated, thumping Azurian's head with its club. "Cubone."

"Can't I just rest for a little bit?" Azurian whined. "You're already level 15, and it only took three days. I deserve a rest!"

"BONE!"

"… Why're you so forceful? You're only a bunch of data, you know. I could quite easily reprogram your personality and…"

"Reprogram who's personality, Balmung of the Azure Sky?"

Azurian, or rather Balmung, jumped almost a foot into the air, even if he was sitting. The voice was familiar. Too familiar.

"Well, here's a face I'd never thought I'd see again. Rather, it's a completely different face."

"Ka-"

"You're an idiot for registering on the same computer that you did for "The World", Balmung of the Azure Sky. I didn't know that you CC Corp shits were this moronic."

"Kai, bestest buddy, who's this?"

Yes, the two who had approached Azurian were none other than Kai Psyche, and Uen Tsumono. Kai of which, Balmung didn't expect to ever meet again.

"You… traitorous bastard… why did you leave our beloved "The World" for this cheap imitation?" Balmung said, attempting to glare. He couldn't afford to get his account frozen – here, he was at Kai's mercy, rather than the other way around.

"Wow, so you two know each other, Kai?" Uen asked, acting blissfully unaware of the aura clashing between the two. "Introduce me!"

"That would be a waste of time, Uen. He's not worth knowing anyway."

"You… bastard…"

"I'll get straight to the point, Balmung. Uen and I have been assigned to the eradication of that filthy little virus that you and your shit company created. We don't have proof that the CC Corporation is involved, or that you were the one to insert the virus into our server, but when we get that evidence, we'll be back for you." Kai paused momentarily, turning his gaze and body away from Balmung. "Remember, Lord Balmung-shit, in _this_ world, you are in my mercy. I'll leave that to sink in. The moment we get the information, we'll be back for your account."

"You little…"

* * *

Wow. Things are already pretty heated between Balmung and the CC Corporation. I wonder how Kai and Balmung know each other... 

Yes, I've started using your characters. The more characters, the more fun the story will become - please keep submitting them!


	4. The Tournament

Last time on Pokemon Virtual...  
Kai and Uen show their true colours, deleting a character without offering a warning in a street with on lookers. Shane befriends an shy user called Danny, and the pair (meaning Shane and Maybe) suddenly become a trio. Balmung has a run in with Kai and Uen. Do they know the truth? Will the incident between Kai and Balmung ever come into the light? And, now, it's on to Viridian for our heros!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon or .Hack**

Me: Welcome to chapter four!

Uen: ... Kai! It talks!

Kai: What the hell do you think it does? It's human you know.

Uen: ... Since when?

Kai: Look. Can you just hurry up and make us vanquish this stupid virus? I just want to go _home_!

Me: Heh... lets ignore those two for now. Enjoy this chapter!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: The Tournament

"Ah! There's Viridian!" Danny said, pointing up ahead at the giant sign that said; "VIRIDIAN CITY: HOME OF GIOVANNI"

Shane sweat dropped. They were proud that they were home to Giovanni? No doubt he _did _exist on the game, he was probably a holo character. Still, Shane grinned. This was a new town… with a new adventure!

"It looks like fun, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Danny said, hardly listening. She was looking up information about the town on her Pokenav, and she grinned at what she found. "Get a load of this!"

"A load of what?"

"It's a Pokemon Battle Tournament!"

"Wow! Cool! Doesn't that sound cool, Maybe?"

Shane ignored Maybe when she shook her head.

"Are you going to join, Danny?"

"No duh!"

"Well then, lets get going!" Shane grinned, bounding down the road. He double tracked, and stopped back to where they were, both (Danny and Maybe) of which looked confused. "Uh… where's the registration desk?"

Danny and Maybe sweat dropped.

* * *

"This was a smart idea in coming here, Kai-kun." Uen said, bounding along beside Kai, even though Kai was walking slowly and taking his time. Kai grunted in reply. "God, are you still brooding over what happened with that newbie dork? I don't know what happened between you and him, but brooding isn't going to get the job done!" 

"Drop it."

"Uh… but it was smart of you to think that the virus would be here! Remember, we need to look for that freaky bracelet mark."

"I have a bigger hint." Kai said, ignoring Uen as he raised his eyebrow. "We just need to look for a girl that resembled Aura."

"But I don't know what Aura looks like!" Uen whined, "I've never played 'The World', and I haven't ever hung around Balmung of the Azure Sky."

"That's why you have me then, isn't it?" Kai said huffily, "and considering it was made near Pallet, this would be the place it would turn up at. Plus, there's a tournament going on."

"Good thinking! So, do you see her?"

Kai's eyes scanned the crowd, searching out every body… until…

"Bingo."

"You found our little flower, Kai-kun?" Uen asked, stretching his neck, trying to see.

"I did. But lets play it in the shadows for a while," Kai muttered, watching three people – one of which had her hand attached to the boys shirt – "We can always confront them later."

* * *

"Who knew there was so much to fill out in an application form!" Shane said, scratching the back of his head. It was only himself and Danny entering from the trio – Maybe hadn't even glanced at the forms. 

Ever since they'd entered the city, Maybe had been looking around like nobodies business, and she hadn't let go of the base of Shane's shirt. Shane assumed she was just looking for something to eat, so he'd brought her an ice-cream, but it hadn't quelled her fears. So, although concerned, Shane had let it drop.

"I agree." Danny said. They had all different kinds of questions. Danny was signing up for the intermediates, while Shane was signing up for: 'Probably couldn't land a hit on Brock's Onix' level.

Sighing, Danny held her hand out to Shane to get his paper, of which he greatly obliged, and headed over to put it into the entry box.

------

"Are you entering the contest?"

Danny jumped at the sound of the voice. It was deep, and not all together exciting or friendly. Nervously, she turned around to face the purple haired man.

"U-Uh, y-yes, yes I am."

"Which rank?"

"I-Intermediate."

"I see. Looks like you got your entry in just in time." The man, Kai, said, mentally taking note of her trainer number during their brief conversation.

"Kai-kun! Hurry up, over here! Our heats about to start!" Uen said, watching his hands over the crowd.

"Well then," Kai said, looking to his college, then back at the girl. "It was a pleasure meeting you. I wish you luck in your match."

With that, Kai walked away. Leaving Danny with one thought; _who was he?_

------

"Welcome!" The announcer said, moving his hand around to involve the entire audience, "To the annual Viridian Pokemon Battle Tournament! Please listen closely while I explain the line up…"

-----

"Don't you think he's over doing it?" Uen whispered to Kai. Both had their eyebrows raised at the announcer. He had overlapping black and red hair, a blue jacket (no shirt), and blue puffed out trousers. "And what he heck does he mean about annual? They hold this tournament every month!"

Kai replied with a; "Stupid part timer."

-----

"… And finally, the lowest levels. Get it? It goes from highest to lowest." The announcer said, counting them off on his fingers. "And finally, I'm Zero, and I'll be taking you through the tournament! Now, let's introduce our first battle! Sussex versus Kai! Would all other participants please make their way to the stands."

Kai sighed. He wasn't expecting to battle so early, still, that didn't mean he was going to lose.

"Good luck Kai!" Uen said, grinning, he pat his partner on the shoulder, before following everybody to the seats. He had a particular seat in mind.

"So, you're Kai, huh?" Sussex said, grinning maniacally at the purple haired man. Sussex was muscular – too muscular – so muscular that he didn't wear a shirt. "Prepare to get your ass kicked!"

"Right." Kai said, his voice as per usual, monotone. "Bring it on."

"You bastard… making fun of me!"

_What the? _Kai thought, for once utterly confused. Then it hit him. _Must be the tone of my voice._

"BEGIN!" Zero shouted, blowing a whistle.

Sussex didn't hesitate. He threw out the first Pokeball, with a colossal shout of; "YUROX GO!"

Yurox, as it turned out, was not surprisingly, a Machamp.

Kai pondered for a moment before he released his Pokemon. Finally, without a word, he threw his ball and released an Arcanine.

-----

"Mind if I sit here?" Uen asked, grinning at the small blue haired girl that looked up at him.

Maybe, Shane and Danny had chosen a spot in the third row and were sitting in that exact order. Uen, it seemed, had decided to take advantage of that. Maybe pondered for a moment – actually using her brain – and observed him. The blue haired man had a – what looked to be – genuine smile on his face, and she nodded.

Uen grinned. Infiltration complete.

"Wow. An Arcanine versus Machamp, huh?" Uen said, watching the battle, trying to get as friendly as possible with Maybe, "Who do you think will win?"

Maybe shrugged. Uen sighed.

"These your friends?"

She nodded.

"Introduce me?"

Maybe tugged on Shane's sleeve. Blinking, he turned around, and surprisingly smiled in Uen's direction, who smiled back. "Did you make a new friend, Maybe?"

Maybe didn't reply.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Shane. Who're you?"

"I'm Uen. Nice to meet you! And who're you?" This question was directed at Danny, who was too busy concentrating on the battle. (Kai's Arcanine had just sent an amazing flame thrower in Yurox's direction).

"And she's Danny." Shane said, introducing her. "Nice to meet you, Uen."

"Pleasure." Uen replied, not meaning it. _Filthy virus protectors… filthy vile players. If Kai wasn't making me keep quiet…_

"Hey… Shane…" Danny muttered, seemingly not noticing Uen yet. "That's the guy that I met before, you know, the one I was telling you about? The one at the entrée box."

"He's that creepy guy?" Shane asked, blinking.

Uen inwardly twitched. "He doesn't seem that creepy."

"But… I mean, look at his clothes! He looks like the villain in Duel Masters. You know, Kokujo?"

_Mental note. _Uen thought, _make Kai change his style in clothes._

"No, I've never seen it."

"Who do you think is going to win, Uen?"

"The purple haired dude with the bad fashion sense."

"Really? I think Muscle guy will win."

You obviously have no experience.

"Right, I think you'll be surprised."

And, at that very moment, a head butt from Kai's Arcanine sent Flurox into the back wall. Zero, the announcer, managed to narrowly avoid it.

_God damn you, Kai. I hope that wasn't directed at me…  
_

* * *

"Care to join us for some food?" Shane asked. Looking at Uen, who blinked. Was the virus protector offering him _food_? How the hell could he refuse? Unfortunately, he didn't notice Kai approaching them.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Uen, what are you doing?"

"I'm accepting an offer to eat with… oh shit."

Uen slowly turned around to face Kai, who had his eyebrow arched. The Ninja laughed sheepishly.

"Come on, join us!"

"… Fine."

"That was a great match… uh… Kai right?" Shane said, grinning, slurping his milkshake.

"Yeah! You trashed them!"

"Good on ya, Kai! Knew you'd kick the shit out of him."

"… Thank you."

Everything looked fine and dandy. Other than the fact that Maybe was looking… disturbed. Kai had been throwing her weird glances all throughout the twenty minutes he'd sat with them. It was almost as if he knew something. She knew he was dangerous… but…

"I wonder who's up next?"

"They posted the order on the board. Apparently I face some other poor sucker." Kai said, this of course was in a monotone.

"Look guys, there it is!" Shane grinned, pointing to a large TV screen. All faces paled (except Kai's) when they read the next match up.

Kai versus Uen.

* * *

I'm trying to make it as interesting as possible. Seriously. If I'm failing, tell me oO;

Also, for now, Character submissions are on hold. I want to try and include all the characters I've been given so far. I'll notify you guys when to submit again. Thanks a bunch!


	5. Tournament Troubles

Last Time in Pokemon Virtual...  
A tournament in Viridian starts! Kai spots Maybe, and Danny meets up with Kai unexpectedly at the entree box. Uen also takes his oppertunity to sit with the trio. But... now... it's Kai versus Uen?

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

Me: Gah! Sorry for the slow updates, I really have no excuse. Anywho, heres Chapter Five, and I'm working on Chapter Six as we speak... so, fun, no?

Shane: ... She forgot about us! I told you she would, MAAAAAAAAAYBEEEEE!

Maybe: ...

Danny: -Sweat Drop- Shane, Maybe's sick of you crying to her for attention. Quit it already!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five – Tournament Troubles**

"Didn't expect we'd face each other so early, eh, Kai?" Uen asked, grinning as he settled his hands behind his head happily. He didn't seem fazed about the battled about to take place, although he was rocking back and forth slightly.

Kai, who was standing on the opposite side of the battlefield, simply looked at Uen like any other opponent. You never had friends in a battle. Friends stab you in the back. Balmung stabs you in the back… Kai shook his head free of the thought. Fighting Uen was _not_ the same as fighting Balmung.

Zero blinked. There was a lot of tension between them all, and although he was the announcer, like the crowd, he was feeling edgy about the amount of tension that was actually present. Finally, he cleared his throat. "Okay, folks! Ready for the second round? This is Kai versus Uen! Two unknown trainers, but it's sure to be a blast!"

Zero side glanced towards Kai, who was looking at him with a brow arched. _You, had better not aim any more attacks at me you sorry son of a bitch. I'll kick your ass, twit!_

Kai, who couldn't read minds, but didn't care either way, turned his attention back to Uen.

"Ready… Fight!"

"GO! BEEDRILL!" Uen called the first Pokemon, calling out a yellow and black bee Pokemon, that floated in front of him, waiting for Kai to call his Pokemon. Kai twitched. Uen was taking him lightly. _Him_ of all people. Silently, he released a Kadabra.

"BEEDRILL! PIN MISSLE!"

"Counter it with Psychic. Send it back at Beedrill."

The counter worked, and Beedrill was hit with its own poison. Uen had dodged a few pins, while Zero got some stuck on the end of his nose. Kai really was out to get him.

* * *

"Wow… did you see that?" Danny asked, on the edge of her seat in the battle, "He threw the attack right back at Uen. Now Uen doesn't have a clue of what to do! This is amazing! Kai's really skilled!"

"Yeah." Shane agreed, not noticing Maybe grip the edges of her seat. What did Kai want with her? What did she do wrong?

"Maybe, you okay?"

Split from her own thoughts, Maybe hastily nodded. Pretending to now focus on the fight.

* * *

The battle against Kadabra and Beedrill continued for over half an hour, and Kai managed to throw all of Beedrill's attacks back at it. Eventually, the Beedrill went down, and fainted.

"Wow, folks! Beedrill's down! And he didn't land a single hit! What on earth is Uen going to do now? He's still got three Pokemon to go!" Zero shouted, exaggerating the fight into the microphone. He was completely ignored by the competitors.

Uen returned his Beedrill.

"You should have known that that move would have ended in failure." Kai said, bored by the battle. Uen simply scratched the back of his head.

"True, Beedrill's not trained properly yet, but I'd have to use him eventually, right? Besides, battling against you gains great experience points. Anywho, lets continue. GO NINETAILS!"

The elegant fire dog was released from its Pokeball in a surprisingly elegant way, then it stood poised, ready for battle.

"FLAMETHROWER!"

"Would you look at that folks, Uen's casting the first move again! This is going to be a great battle!"

The crowd failed to notice that Zero crept closer into the air to avoid being hit by the Flamethrower that was sure to be hit back at him.

* * *

"What good is that going to do?" Danny asked, raising her eyebrow. "It's just going to be shot back at him!"

"Well… Uen's got to have a plan." Shane said, trying to figure it out himself, "And I'm sure that the Ninetails is far better trained than that Beedrill."

"You're probably right."

"Wait… I've got it!"

* * *

Of course, the Flamethrower was repelled straight back at Ninetails.

"Wait for it…" Uen muttered, his Ninetails followed suit, poised and then… "GO!"

The entire arena erupted with smoke, causing the audience members, Zero, Kai, Uen, Danny, Shane and Maybe all to cough. However, everybody kept their eyes open long enough to see the Ninetails jump through the flames. What happened after was a blur to most trainers, although Kai slapped his forehead (it appeared that he'd worked it out), and returned his now fainted Kadabra.

* * *

"I don't get it!" Shane said, frustrated. "How the hell did he do that?"

"… I got it!" Danny declared, hitting her fist on her hand, "It didn't matter if the attack hit Ninetails or not, because Ninetails has the Flash Fire ability – that's where its not affected by fire attacks – so Uen was bothered if the ability was thrown back at him. And, when it was, he used the fire as a hiding place, made his Ninetails jump through, and before Kai's Kadabra could react, it hit it with another flamethrower, which must have been powerful enough to knock it out!"

Shane arched his eyebrow. Danny read all that from that one attack?

* * *

"So, you want to fight fire with fire, huh, Uen?" Kai asked, gripping another Pokeball. "Fine. Have it your way."

"Uh…"

Again, as silent as the time before, Kai released his Arcanine. It raised its eyebrow suggestively at the Ninetails, who simply glared at him, but never the less, poised itself for attack.

"Alright. Arcanin-"

"WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!"

The screams interrupted Kai's thoughts, and all three Nintendo Staff turned towards the crowd.

"What the… whats going on?" Zero asked, dumbfounded, joining Kai, who was soon joined by Uen. He failed to notice that Kai's eyes connected with a certain blue haired child, who was sitting calmly on one of the audience seats.

"Shit." Uen muttered when he got over to Kai's side. "We have to do something!"

"We can't. Any attack we throw a her will be thrown back."

"I have to try something!" Uen shouted, glaring at Kai, whipping a kunai from its holster, pegging it in the girls direction.

"Hey! You can't attack the users!" Zero shouted, but was ignored.

* * *

"What the… MAYBE! LOOK OUT!" Shane screamed, pulling the girls hand away from the row, where there were several pointed objects flinging in their direction. "Shit, what's going on here? Danny, DANNY?"

* * *

"Told you it wouldn't work." Kai muttered, getting a grunt from Uen, who sighed.

"Hey, at least they didn't fling back at us. Then we'd all be in trouble."

"Never the less, we have to close of this area." Zero muttered, this time getting a response from the pair, who nodded in agreement.

"I'll transport the users out of here."

"Where will you put them?"

"Random places in town. Anyway, check for any run offs, Uen, and Zero, I want you to close the area off to all users wanting to enter."

"Roger."

The trio paused to look up at the now multi coloured users, before beginning to process of removing and closing the area.

* * *

"Wait… what's happening? What's happening? Why am I disappearing!" Shane screamed, pausing to look at his hand that was becoming quickly invisible, then pausing to note that Maybe's was as well. "We still haven't found Danny! Danny! DAN-"

Both Shane and Maybe disappeared into thin air.

* * *

"That was too familiar." Kai muttered, scratching the back of his head. The three staff members sat silently in the now empty and completely run down Pokemon Battle arena. (Uen's bug checking was rather violent.)

The trio sighed in unison, looking around them. This was the second time that Kai had seen what a virus like Maybe could do.

------

_"No way… what happened here? Balmung?" Kai, who looked surprisingly different in Pokemon Virtual asked, looking around at the devastated area that was once one of the Route Towns. Balmung sighed, scratching the back of his head. _

_"It seems Aura got angry."_

"_Angry with what?"_

"_Who knows…"_

_At that point in time, Kai was working as Balmung's assistant. He'd never played The World before he was employed by the company, but he enjoyed it. It just irritated him that everybody was stronger than himself._

"_Does she do that a lot? You know… destroy things?"_

"… _Don't you dare suggest that Aura would do such a thing!"_

"_But she destroyed this town…"_

"_That's not the same thing!"_

_Kai knew it was the same, and he knew that Balmung knew it was the same too. Balmung and Kai hadn't gotten along from day one. They always argued, even with Kai being Balmung's subordinate. What annoyed Kai about The World the most, was that Balmung was, and always would be, far stronger than him. Of course, this meant that he lost ever argument._

_So, sighing, Kai shut up._

"_Still…" Balmung continued, picking up a bit of destroyed data, that used to be a wall, "I wonder what she was angry about…"_

"Kai."

"How should I know?" 

"KAI!"

Kai, who was shaken back into reality by Uen, who was in fact shaking his shoulders, rubbed his eyes as if he'd been asleep. Yes, Maybe had gone easy on them this time, probably because she didn't know what she was capable of. She had to be dealt with when she wasn't alert to the world around her.

"Dude, come on, wake up! I know closing areas stresses the brain, but come on dude, no need to black out on me!"

"Me? Where'd Zero go?"

"It's past his closing time. He logged out and went home."

"Right."

"We should get going?"

"Yeah."

The pair, stood, and left.

* * *

"We're in a Pokemon Centre…" Shane said, rubbing his forehead, turning to check if Maybe was still with them. She was, and she was lying down on one of the padded chairs that the centre provided, still out cold from the shock. "I wonder… where is Danny?"

* * *

"Miss? Miss?"

"Huh?" Danny asked blankly, opening her eyes...

* * *

Outside the closed area, Azurian observed the damage. The building had turned slate grey, and there were bits of data missing. "… So… Maybe's started to move. The question is… how long to Twilight?"

* * *

Sorry if things are going a little fast... remember, I will include all your characters, 


	6. Rockets Revealed

Last time on Pokemon Virtual...  
It's Kai versus Uen, and boy did they have a go. Unfortunately, the Tournament is called off unexpectedly, due to a glitch caused by one particular audience member. Danny and Shane are seperated... who was the person that helped Danny?

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

Okay. I'm up to bringing in your characters now, but not afterI make Kai and Uen seem more evil. Yes, they are the villans, along with Balmung I suppose... but he really hasn't been introduced properly yet. Oh well. Anyway, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Rockets Revealed**

"Miss? Miss?"

"Huh?" Danny asked blankly, looking at the boy that was kneeling beside her.

"Are you okay?" He said finally, after registering that she was finally conscious. "I found you in the middle of the road with a panicking Eevee. You're lucky that I found you, and not some pervert."

_There are people like that on here? _Danny pondered, sitting up, battling the headache before she paused. There was… a boy… sitting… right… next to her… She shrieked.

"S-S-sorry for the trouble!"

"Not trouble at all. I'm Marth. What's your name?"

"D-D-Danny."

"Well, I'm glad to see you're okay. Done with my cape?"

Danny paused momentarily, looking towards the folded up cape that she had obviously been using as a pillow. Blushing furiously, she grabbed the cape, and thrust it into the hands of Marth.

Marth blinked. Their hands touched. Both blushed – well, Danny reddened more, anyway.

"So… uh… what are you doing around here anyway? Were you robbed? I can give you some PV if you were."

"N-No," Danny started, now looking at the ground, "I-I don't know what happened."

Eevee, still worried about her Trainer, climbed into her lap.

"I see." Marth said, the blush finally fading from his face. "Well, how about we go to the Pokemon Centre? You might find help there."

"T-Thanks."

* * *

"So there's no way to find her?" Shane asked impatiently, the Nurse Joy holo was getting irritated. Shane had been interregating her on how to find out where players were for an entire hour. 

"No, you have to find a Moderator for that."

"Where do I find one of them?"

"You often see them around."

"Can I help?"

"Shut up, I'm talking here!"

"Oh, hello Mr. Slevec."

"Eh?"

"Nice to see you Nurse Joy. Now then… what were you saying?"

Shane sweat dropped. He was faced with a rather angry looking trainer, who had brown hair, and the light brown eyes to match. He wore a black shirt with a black jacket over it, both were sleeveless, some jeans, and some joggers with a large X over the front of them. Not only that, he made a heck of a presence, and the Umbreon by his side wasn't being any help to that.

"Uh… sorry about that."

"So you should be." Tomar Slevec said shortly, his hands on his hips. "Now, what did you need a moderators help with?"

"You're a moderator?"

"… I could be."

"Great! I lost a friend of mine in a glitch."

"A glitch? Where the hell is Uen when you need him…"

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing. Anyway, what is your friends trainer number?"

"I do… DANNY!"

"Your friends trainer number is Danny?"

"No, it's Danny! DANNY OVER HERE!" Shane waved his arms around frantically, summoning over the girl that had just entered the Pokemon Centre. She grinned, and ran over to him, closely followed by the boy that she'd entered with.

Both outsider boys blinked, watching the trio (including Maybe who had been silent the entire scene) reunite, they felt rather like outsiders.

* * *

"So, you helped Danny? Thanks a lot man!" 

"Don't mention it." Marth said, scratching the back of his head. In fact, in the last four hours or so that he'd known Danny, he couldn't help but feel… overcome by her personality. Sure, she'd been shy and withdrawn half way to Viridian, but the other half, when he'd touched on a topic she was interested in, Danny had sprung into life. Yes, she was the ideal queen for his kingdom… unfortunately, if his Father knew, he'd throw a fit.

Marth was a prince. Not just any prince, but a prince. Heir to a small country in the middle of Europe, which hardly anybody knew of, but it was still going to be his one day. He sighed. He couldn't let _anybody_ know he was a prince. Not even Danny. Heck, she'd probably start acting weird around him.

Tomar, on the other hand, had glared at them the entire time. He'd been talked into eating lunch with the group (mostly because his Umbreon had become infatuated with Danny's Eevee, and refused to leave before it got to know her.), but he really didn't want to be there. He didn't trust these people _one bit_. God, if anything, he wanted to pick up Umbreon and run. Still, the needs of his Pokemon came before his own needs, so for his Umbreon's needs, he'd stay here and put up with this company.

"So, you have an Umbreon, I see, Mr. Slevec?" Shane asked, grinning in the direction of the moderator, who was shoved out of his own world of thoughts. Tomar blinked, and turned to look at Shane.

"Yes. His name's Labyrinth, but I call him Labyr for short."

"Cool! I have an Absol."

"Good for you."

"So, what's your first name?"

"Tomar."

"And you're really a-"

"No! Stop it! Please!"

The group blinked. A shout of a female character had disrupted them from their thoughts, and Tomar was the first to slip out of the seats they'd registered in the Pokemon Centre to see what it was. The group followed.

* * *

"Give him back!" 

"Give what back?" One of the pair of bullies said, grinning. They wore a black uniform, with a large red R on the front, however, the players couldn't have been over the age of 15.

"Give me back my Krabby!"

"I don't see any Krabby."

"You have it in the Pokeball!"

The girl broke down in tears, reaching out to try and take the ball back. She failed when the boy raised it just out of her reach.

"Hey! Give that back!" Shane shouted, gaining the attention of the boys.

"Oh, and if we don't?"

"Your account will be suspended." Tomar said, walking up to join Shane.

"Oh yeah? And who's going to do that? We're Team Rocket!"

"… I see. As of right now, your account will be frozen. Please remember that when you take your helmets off after you are logged out, they will no longer work. Labyr-"

"Hey, you ain't getting that so quick! Come on, Little Brother, we can take them!" The Rockets grinned, releasing two Rattata.

"Have it your way." Tomar muttered, "Go! Labyr!"

"That thing, take on both of us?" The older Rocket said, grinning maniacly, "Don't make me laugh!"

"It won't be taking on both of you." Shane said boldly, lining himself up with the younger Rocket. "I'll battle you."

The younger Rocket hesitated for a minute, before commanding his Rattata to attack Shane himself.

"Oh no you don't! Labyr, quick attack!"

Labyrinth went head first into the Rattata headed in Shane's direction, sending it flying off course, unfortunately, it landed safely without any real injuries other than the pain of having a Umbreon ram its head into the side of its gut. It steadied itself, and charged at Shane again.

This time, Shane was ready. He flung the ball in the air, releasing his own Absol.

"ABSOL! STOP IT WITH RAZOR WIND!"

Absol rotated the scythe on its head frantically, creating a whirlwind that flung in the direction of the Rattata that was stopped by… a Kadabra? Wait. That Pokemon was familiar.

"… God, you take a long time to kill things, Tomar." One of the pair said, sighing as he pulled the kunai out of the back of the older Rockets head. It appeared that in a blink of an eye, Uen, chief of the Bug Departments, had disposed of the Rocket without any trouble. His eyes were now turned on the Rockets brother, who was staring at the disintegrating body of his brother.

"It seems we run into each other a lot, doesn't it?" Kai asked, sighing as he looked at Shane's Absol. It was a fairly levelled Pokemon… obviously Shane had been online without his friends for training purposes.

"What did you…"

"What are you talking about, Tomar?" Uen asked, now pulling a kunai out of the younger Rockets throat, seemingly oblivious to the terrified looks on the groups face. (Marth subconsciously put a protective hand around Danny's shoulder, who blushed in return.)

"We're disposing of the problem." Kai said simply, returning his Kadabra.

"You could have just warned him!"

"That's not as much fun. Good day to you."

And, as quick as they'd come, Kai and Uen left. Leaving a bitter taste behind them.

* * *

"Can you believe what he did?" Shane spat, accidentally backwashing into his cola, "Uen, I can't believe he'd do something like that! Are they friends of yours?" 

Tomar glared in response.

Two hours had past since the incident, and the group seemed to be a lot closer. Tomar, it seemed, was depressed, and the others were just surprised. Really surprised. Kai and Uen had been the topic of conversation for that long, and of course, they were getting no answers out of Tomar.

Shane sighed, resting his elbow on the table, and his hand on his chin. Maybe, was being quiet as usual, and Tomar was being unsociable. Over all, it was rather depressing.

"I wonder when Danny and Marth will come back…"

Danny and Marth had decided that they'd go and get some supplies, of course, this was an excuse to get away from the dark air that hung around the other three.

"Hey… Tomar?"

"What?"

"Who're you travelling with?"

"Nobody. I travel alone."

"Oh. You could come with us if you wanted. I mean, you are a moderator after all, right? Don't they have to blend in? You'll blend in a lot easier if you're travelling with people."

Inwardly, Tomar grinned. Shane came up with a lot of excuses to hide his embarrassment of having to actually ask somebody to travel with him. Still, Tomar pondered, it couldn't hurt, could it? And he was right, travelling in a group would mean he would be able to survey the players with more ease.

"Sure. Okay."

"Yes!"

"What're you cheering about, Shane?"

"Oh! You're back, are you?"

Danny and Marth nodded, both their arms stuffed full of supplies. They both blinked, looking from the bored Tomar, to the grinning Shane. "What'd we miss?"

"Tomar said he'd travel with us, isn't that great? How about you, Marth, will you travel with us too?"

"S-Sorry, but I can't." Marth said, scratching the back of his head, uncomfortabley. "I have studies starting soon, so I won't be able to keep up with you. But, I gave Danny my trainer number. If you need help, just call!"

"Alright." Shane said, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

An hour later, it was time to say their good-byes to Marth. Well, Danny was anyway. It seemed the pair had taken quite a liking to one another. (Shane, who was oblivious to things relationship wise, couldn't understand why). 

So, now, it was on to Viridian Forest!

* * *

Horray! All the dramatic stuff for the moment is now complete, now I'm going to focus on bringing in all your characters, as well as focus on Shane's Gym Experience. But, don't think I'm done with Balmung, Kai and Uen yet! Hints of their plots will be in there, although Kai and Uen won't be meeting our heros anytime in the near future. Sorry it got so boring... and predictable... and sappy... I'll make it better, I promise! Until then, look out for next time!


	7. Unwanted Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or .Hack n.n!**

Me: -Avoids clubs from angry people- Okay, well, I'm back! With my first chapter since uh... November... oh... my... -Throws arms down in defeat- I'm soorrrrrryyyy!

Shane: ... You're so cruel! Forgetting about lil' ol' me...

Me: Shut it. In any case, this story is second on my list of priorities at the moment, because I want to finish my Fruits Basket fiction first, as soon as possible. Then I'll finish this one (hopefully), then, I'm hoping to either finish my Naruto one or start a S-Cry-Ed fanfiction. Gee... how exciting, eh?

But, seriously, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. If I HAD to use an excuse, it would probably that I got stuck on what to do at Viridian Forest... (I always do...), so I put it off, then I put it off again, then I finally got around to writing it, then I put it off (half way done) again... but now it's finished! It's not very long, but I'm trying to add the tension o.o;

Also, I didn't use any new characters this chapter, because it was hard enough to write as it is... but the next few characters that I add in will have pleasant surprises n.n! -Shifty eyes at Balmung-

Balmung: ... Why're you looking at me?

Me: Anywho, enjoy this chapter!

Balmung: HEY! WHAT'D I MISS!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Unwanted Encounter**

"Give you report, Balmung of the Azure Sky." The CC Corporation boomed, causing a certain silver haired player to jump.

Balmung turned slowly, looking in the direction that the voice was coming from. "My report… heh… well… were you wanting it on paper or…?"

"Do not play games with us, Balmung of the Azure Sky. We want your report _now_."

"Alright, alright." Balmung muttered, now plucking feathers from his wings, "The virus is completely oblivious to its role in this whole project, and has teamed up with – as far as I know – two other people, a boy and a girl. There are, however, two characters that worry me. My old assistant, Kai, and his partner Uen, are both administrators in the game. Needless-to-say, Kai picked us up almost instantly. I'm sure that Uen's just along for the ride."

"… That traitor." The CC Corp. said after a small silence, "We need to shut _them_ down as well. Stay quiet for a while, Balmung of the Azure Sky – we'll jump at them when they least expect it."

Balmung sighed. _And here I thought I might get a chance to play The World…

* * *

_

Maybe and Tomar walked in silence, ignoring the chatter that Danny and Shane were cooking up, most of it laughter as they told each other what they'd done at school the past few days that had been funny, and talking about all their school friends. Of course, Tomar had no interest in school, either that or he didn't go, he'd never tell them which. Maybe was just her usual self. Today, however, she turned to look at Tomar, considered him for a minute, and tugged on the base of his shirt.

Tomar grunted and looked down. "Yeah?"

"I hate you."

Maybe then ran to the middle of Danny and Shane, grabbing the base of Shane's shirt, leaving Tomar completely bewildered.

"Look! I can see Pewter!" Shane called, stepping up out of Viridian Forest, and pointing towards the tower of buildings that were just visible over the hill. "But it looks like we have to hike this first…"

"Oh well." Danny said, smiling happily, and tugging at Shane's arm to follow her. All four of them walked in that direction, but only Maybe noticed the blue haired figure in the furthest tree.

_Now, now… _The figure thought, a small smirk appearing on his face, _We can't have you going there…_

"Kyaaaa! Danny! Look out!" Shane screamed, pushing Danny out of the way of a randomly misplaced Fire-blast. "Oh my… god…"

All eyes turned towards where a huge bird, made entirely of fire, was hovering downwards, further and further toward the ground. Tomar swore, Maybe clung tighter to Shane, and Danny looked like she was about to cry. Shane was equally terrified.

"T-That's a Moltres!" Danny realised, scrambling to her feet, and dashing in the direction where there was undergrowth, the other three hastily followed.

But, it appeared that the Moltres wasn't going to give up so easily. It flew behind them, sending all different kinds of Fire Attacks in their direction, sending them further and further back into the forest – that was until Shane tripped over a root, and noticed a large grey building.

It was a huge rectangular building, a slate grey in colour, with a few broken windows and a single door. Weeds grew uncontrollably around the base, and it had a rather creepy feel to it. However, the four weren't too concerned about that at that very moment. Shane dashed forward, wrenched open the door – he was too terrified to be surprised that it was unlocked – and the others followed, slamming the door behind them.

Nobody noticed when the Moltres shattered into a billion pieces of data, and when the figure leapt from a tree surrounding the building and into one of the broken windows.

"This place sure is creepy…" Shane muttered, fumbling around in the dark for a light switch. He found it, but only after tripping over roots that had grown in the floor. "It's times like this I'm glad that this is virtual reality…"

The lights flickered on, sending a buzzing sound through the entire building. Shane identified it as ventilation. Still, the light illuminated the large one roomed building, which had computers from one end to the next, all worn and none of them turned on.

"Do you think it's been abandoned?" Danny asked, Shane shrugged. Tomar and Maybe didn't say anything, however, Maybe felt less than safe.

"It's _really_ creepy, isn't it?" Danny continued, moving back towards Tomar. Seeing as he was a moderator, he would probably be the safest bet.

They all jumped when what sounded like a trash can fell over in the far corner, and moved closer together as a group when they heard a loud; "Spheeee!"

"I-I'm going to go see what it is." Shane gulped, moving slowly in that direction, jumping back a bit when he noticed the shadow looming from under the meshed can.

"Spheee!"

"Ack!" Shane jumped back again, before moving the trashcan from whatever it was. "… Eh?"

A Spheal, yes you heard me right, had gotten itself trapped under the trashcan. It blinked, and looked towards Shane, then rolled in his direction, knocking him flat and nuzzling his chin in what Shane thought of as thanks.

"Why would a Spheal be around here?" Danny asked, looking at Tomar.

"It's probably a bug."

"Well, thanks for that in…" She was about to say 'info', but it wasn't Tomar who had spoken. He was looking towards a familiar blue haired man, who had leant against the stairs. Danny identified him as Uen, but it appeared he'd had a… personality make over?

Uen smiled all-to-sweetly, brushing the spare pieces of data away from his trousers. "Welcome to the Bug Extermination building."

"Bug… extermination… what?" Shane stuttered, stepping backwards slowly. Uen simply arched his eyebrows.

"I told you. Bug Extermination Building. It's where bugs -" he paused, looking at Maybe, "- are monitored until teams can be dispatched to get rid of them from our system."

Shane was about to continue, but Danny spoke up. "Well then, why isn't anybody here?"

"That's simple." Uen replied, moving closer, "It's Sunday. No human being would work on a _Sunday_."

"… Then why are you here?"

Uen grinned, now only inches away from Danny's face, "Because I'm playing the game today. But, just because I'm playing doesn't mean I have lost my administrating privileges. So, in short, the bug staff are around, you just don't notice them. Other people, like for example… that bored traitor over there," Uen pointed at Tomar who rounded back at Uen with a glare, "work on Sunday's because they have school to attend during the week. But, putting that aside, I believe that bugs need to be eradicated, don't you?"

Shane blinked, grabbing the Spheal into a hug – which was harder than it looked – and backed further away from Uen. "It didn't do anything to you!"

"But, my dear Pokemon Virtual user; that is a bug. Bugs have no use on the system!"

The group paused; there eyes following Uen's hand movement, as he reached into his shorts, pulling out a sharp object…

The group turned and ran, as fast as their feet could carry them – Tomar being the one who yanked open the door.

Everybody was far to terrified to notice that it wasn't the Spheal that Uen was aiming at, nor did they notice that the single kunai that Uen threw narrowly flew past the back of Maybe's head.

"… Damn. I missed."

* * *

"Few…" Shane sighed, slumping down in the grass under a tree, the furthest away that their feet would carry them – or rather, Maybe's feet. She was small, after all.

"Looks like we got away." Danny breathed, sinking down next to Shane, "I'm glad."

"Yeah." Shane agreed, before looking around, "You okay Maybe?"

Maybe nodded silently, looking around the area quietly.

Shane held the Spheal up above his head, looking at it, as it looked at him. "Hrm…"

"What're you thinking about?" Danny asked quietly, tilting her head back.

"I've decided!" He shouted finally, ignoring the sudden jolt of energy from the Spheal, "I'm going to catch this Spheal!"

"…"

So, one handedly – and ignoring Danny's surprised look – Shane rummaged through his bag and pulled out a single Pokeball. "I doubt it'll be this easy, but here it goes…" and he tapped the Spheal with the ball.

The Spheal went inside of the Pokeball with a blinding light, before it squirmed around on Shane's hand for a moment before falling silent. "… Wow… That Spheal really is a bug… Oh well… Look! Danny! I did it!"

"Yay!" Danny cheered.

"Look, Maybe!" Shane grinned, shoving the Pokeball in front of Maybe's face.

"…"

He then proceeded to shove the Pokeball into Eevee's face as well, before turning to look for Tomar. "Tomar – look! Huh?"

Both he and Danny paused. Tomar wasn't there. There was a long silence before Shane asked; "Hey… where did Tomar go?"

* * *

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tomar screamed into his Pokegear, storming down the path heading back to where the Bug Extermination Building was located. "I don't want to help Kai and Uen!" 


	8. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

You will never guess what happened… I deleted my Fanfiction folder on my computer. How does that apply to you, you're wondering? I lost _all_ my information for _all_ of my fanfictions... which is like, two thirds of my life. (I even lost my fiction story. Gah!)

Why was the information important? It had the storyline mapped out. Without it – I'm completely and utterly lost, seriously. I don't remember what's in the next chapter without it.

So, unfortunately, I have to put Pokemon Virtual on hold until I can find the files again, which may take a while. And, if I can't find the file, I'll have to re-format the entire story from where I left off.

I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

- Dyeh


End file.
